Divided
by AngelicSpades
Summary: Divided,that was the clue England had left him moments before he had disappeared.The nations that are related to the case were divided...Prussia,South Italy,and South Korea.America is determined to solve the case,but how close would he have to be,before he realizes that he too has always been divided?"United we stand,divided we fall"is not just a motto,it has always been the truth.


**Divided**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**Chapter One**

"I'm telling you, he originated in Korea!" Korea stated simply as he lead Hong Kong out of his hotel room.

Hong Kong simply shook his head in response, "Jackie Chan did not originated in Korea he came from Hong-Kong. Seventh of April"

"Well you would know, huh da~ze?" Korea questioned with a knowing look as he opened the door, "I have this really cool drama that we can watch tomorrow! I'll go visit your room, alright? Good night!"

Hong Kong nodded in agreement, "Good night." He replied before he turned around to the room across from Korea's sliding the card key open before entering his room. He turns around as Korea gave him a final wave as they both closed the door.

"Today was fun." Korea said out loud as he stretched his arms up before spreading them wide as he walked the television. He kneels down as he organized the DVD's, placing them properly on the correct cases. "Hong Kong really loves Kung Fu movies. Good thing it originated in Korea." He said out loud quite proudly as he made the pile for Hong Kong's dramas. He looks around before he stood up taking the water bottle from the refrigerator, ignoring the ridicules price as he drank from it.

Korea takes a glance on the digital clock noticing that it was just the 23rd hour, as he shrugged, trying to figure out what the plan was for tomorrow. Korea stops as he quickly walked towards luggage, trying to find some of his favorite dramas that he was certain that Hong Kong hasn't seen before the lights turned out.

Korea quickly became alert as he prepared himself for something to happen. He sighed in relief when he realized nothing has happened, "It's probably a black out…" Korea concluded as he froze feeling something grab onto him, "H-hey this is not funny!" Korea says as he tried to escape the man's grasp. "Hong Kong if that's you, I'll be really upset with you!" Korea threatened starting to panic at the lack of response.

"This wouldn't have happened if you simply responded to my request… South Korea." His captor whispers quietly on Korea's ear as Korea slowly recognized the voice.

"Wait… are you…?" Korea whispered slowly before he yelled, "Let me go!" Korea quickly releases himself from the man's grasp as he rushes towards the door. His eyes widen as he started pounding on the door as loud as he could. "HONG KONG…! ANIKI…! TAIWAN…!" He cried out as he continued to hit the door as he turned around, unable to see the man as he quickly rushed passed him towards his luggage throwing everything he could. "Get out of here, da~ze! I don't want your help! I don't!" Korea says as he continued to repeatedly throw random objects. He looks around, trying to find the man before he went towards his phone, quickly hitting the redial button.

He presses the phone closely to his ear, hoping that whoever he ended up redialing would answer. Korea scans the area, trying to find the man before he felt something behind him. "H-How did…?" Korea tried to question as the man takes the phone from Korea, throwing him to the side before ending the phone call. The man smiles pleased as he went through Korea's contact list.

"That's mine…!" Korea shrieked as he stood up, ready to fight the man, despite the fact that he couldn't clearly see him.

Korea caught the man's eyes as he looked up to face him as he smiled before nodding as Korea noticed that it wasn't for him. He turns around as he noticed two figures, both dressed in black clothing as they grabbed his arms, "I have a proposition for you, Republic of Korea."

Korea continues to struggle before he felt one of the man punched him on the stomach before he kneels down in pain, "I don't need your help…" Korea repeated as he shook his head as he glared at the man, "And you can't make me!"

"You brought this upon yourself." The man responded as he places Korea's phone on his pocket before walking towards the door, "It seems our little associate needs a little more convincing… I'll leave him to you two."

Korea turns to face the two men, quickly alerted as he tried to stand up only to be brought back down. The last thing he saw was a two pairs of eyes looking at him. One pair red, the other pair hazel…

…

To: [GROUP] All Nations  
From: Hong Kong  
Re: Korea…?

Hide and seek is over, better respond to this message or I will use your dramas as targets for my firecrackers.

To anyone that sees him, can you like tell him to answer his phone? Or at least stop hiding and contact us. We haven't seen him in like…days and he refuses to answer his phone. Taiwan is worried… as always.

HK

…

To: Hong Kong  
From: Japan  
Re: Re: Korea…?

I do apologize, Hong Kong-kun , but I have not seen Korea-kun since our last meeting a few days ago. I heard he is still checked in the hotel though, so perhaps you have just have been missing him?

Japan

…

To: Hong Kong  
From: Belgium  
Re: Re: Korea…?

Oh hey there Hong Kong! Haven't seen you around lately, anyway how have you been?

And that silly Korea, he's probably just hiding right under our noises!

Belgium

…

To: Hong Kong  
From: China  
Re: Re: Korea…?

He's still not answering…? This is seriously stressing me out! If you don't find him in a few hours, I'm declaring a search party… I'm serious…!

China

…

Hong Kong sighed as he closed his phone after reading the useless response from few of the nations. He hasn't seen Korea for the past three days, and he would be lying if he didn't say he was worried. Hong Kong remembered the arrangement Korea made with him, but the fact that Korea didn't show up nor bothered to contact him, really did annoy him. He looks up from the park benches as he noticed Taiwan making her way towards him.

"Did you get any replies?" Taiwan questioned as she took a seat next to him, handing him a small bento box that she has purchased moments ago.

"Completely useless…" Hong Kong responded as he accepted the meal from Taiwan before showing her his phone, allowing her to read the response. Taiwan scans the messages carefully before moving on to the next while Hong Kong opens the wooden chopsticks, before he started eating.

Taiwan frowns softly before sighing as she shook her head. "This is really strange… Korea usually tells us what he is up too. I'm worried." Taiwan confessed as she closed the phone, returning it to Hong Kong before she took out her own chopsticks and started to eat.

Hong Kong nods in agreement, saying nothing as he looked over the scenery of the park. The cherry blossoms have been blooming rather magnificently and he could clearly see why they were used as park attractions. They both remained silent, not knowing what else to say other than to stay in each other's company.

_Ring-Ring_

Hong Kong looks over at the phone before he noticed the contact had been Korea. Without a second thought, he quickly answers the phone, "Where have you been…?"

"_Hong…Kong…?_"

"Korea…?" Hong Kong responded back, quickly recognized the voice. He frowned slightly not understanding why Korea sounded so… weak and helpless. Preparing for the worst he adds, "Did something happen…?"

"_Please… don't …anyone…involved… he's after…"_

The line went dead as Hong Kong immediately checked his phone to see if Korea was still in the line. Taiwan looks at him in questioned, no doubt wondering if that was really Korea. It took a while for Hong Kong to process what had just happened, "Don't…anyone… involved…. He's after…" Hong Kong repeated before he was able to fill in the blanks, "Don't let anyone involved… He's after…?

He's after what…?

Who is 'he'…?

And why did Korea sounded so helpless? Hong Kong wondered to himself as he quickly hit the recall button. He wait's anxiously as the phone started to ring, unable to think anything but the worst.

"_Ahn-nyung, this is Korea, da~ze! Leave a message and I'll call you back! Maybe…!"_

"Hong Kong…? Is everything alright?" Taiwan asked started to get even more worried as she continued to watch Hong Kong repeatedly make the same phone call. She touches his shoulder for assurance only to realize that it was shaking, "Hong...Kong….?"

He says nothing as he flinched at her touch. Taiwan looks at him in question, no doubt worried about him as Hong Kong tried to organized his thoughts. Without much thought, he quickly runs towards the hotel, leaving behind the confused Taiwan. He ignores the bystanders as he continued to run down the path. He crosses the street without much warning, as the upcoming cars quickly stopped and furiously honked their horn at him before he finally reaches the hotel. Hong Kong quickly makes his way on the elevator before pressing the floor number than continuously pressed the closed button. "He better be okay…" Hong Kong thought as he leaned on the wall, allowing himself the catch his breath while his heart continued to pound. Times like this, made him thankful that being a nation granted him so much stamina…

The elevator stops at the correct floor before he made his way to the room in front of his. He knocks loudly, "Korea…!"He calls out as he continued to knock on the door. He frowns as he hears nothing before he positioned himself correctly before kicking the door wide open. Hong Kong enters the room before staring at it in disbelief. The room was a mess everything was out of place as he examined the area closely. How long has it been like this…?

Hong Kong takes out his phone before placing it on his ear while he listens to the ringing quietly. _"Ahn-nyung, this is Korea, da~ze! Leave a mess-"_He ends the call immediately knowing that it would be pointless regardless as he took a deep breath once again as he felt his phone vibrate. He answers it but says nothing, wanting to hear the voice first.

"_Hey…! Where did you go…?"_

"Taiwan, call Japan and Teacher… We'll meet in Korea's room…" Hong Kong responded back in a lower tone as he ended the phone call once again staring at the very messy room.

…

"Hong Kong…!" China called out as Taiwan, Japan, and himself rushes towards him. "Aiyahh….What happened here…?" China questioned as he looked around the room before taking a look of Hong Kong who was just sitting on the bed only staring at the television.

"Snap out of it Hong Kong." Taiwan urged as she made her way towards him giving him a sympathetic smile as she patted his back in assurance, "Everything will be alright, please tell us what happened..?"

"He sounded so weak…" Hong Kong mumbled quietly, "I couldn't even hear half the things he said."

Taiwan nodded patiently before giving him a hug as Hong Kong stood motionless. Japan and China immediately investigated the room, no doubt trying to find a clue before a missing nation. "…Do you think… whoever did this to Korea… was also responsible for Prussia and Romano's disappearance…?" China asked no doubt concern with the missing Korean nation.

"That is quite possible…"Japan considered as he carefully picked up the things thrown on the floor, carefully trying not to mess up the scene as much as he could. "However, we don't necessarily have proof that someone did have something to do with Prussia and Romano's disappearance." Japan pointed out with a sigh, "So we cannot just assume Korea has the same case as those two."

"Then what should we do?" Taiwan questioned, "Korea wouldn't just leave his room in such a way unless something happened. And Hong Kong wouldn't be this concern unless this was a truly serious matter."

"I agree this is not like Korea-san at all." Japan responded with a sigh, unable to find any sort of clue. China remained deep in thought, no doubt trying to figure out what had happened in this room. Japan looked over at the older nation before he continued the search. "Perhaps we should ask the others for help…?"

"No, this is our business." China answered back shaking his head as he snapped out of his thoughts, "We cannot keep relying on them when something happens…they already influenced us enough! Who knows what they will ask of us in return! "

"But teacher, this isn't about influence and returning favors at all!" Taiwan disagreed as she stood up from the bed as she made eye contact with China, "This is about a fellow nation that needs our help!"

"Korea is still South Korea…" Japan added, trying to avoid conflict, "He has a diplomatic relations with more than 188 countries. Surely, they would want to be involved with this case."

"If they are anything like the world meetings, I sincerely cannot allow it." China stated back with a small frowned on his face, "The four of us will have to do. If we assumed that Korea has been…kidnapped, if we get those nations involved there is no doubt they would be expecting us." China pointed out as he walked towards the window to look at the view, "And we simply cannot risk having a certain loud nation declaring he's a hero every few minutes…"

"If the four of us is really enough… why haven't we done anything yet?" Hong Kong finally questioned as he stood by Taiwan, "I've already searched this room and I've found nothing. I've repeatedly called Korea's phone and still no answer, not even from the assumed captor… what we are doing now is just wasting time."

"Trace the phone call…" China answered simply, "We'll try to hack Korea's phone and we should be able to locate its location."

"That's an invasion of privacy and not to mention illegal…" Japan pointed out quite startled by such a suggestion.

"We don't have any other choice…this might be our only option to find Korea before we lose evidence." China responded back, "If that phone is destroyed or if it runs out of battery… we won't be able to track him. We have to do this immediately."

Taiwan and Japan nodded in agreement, both understanding the time limit as Japan headed towards the door, "Very well I shall get the equipment… I will be back as soon as I can."

"I'll go with you Japan…!" Taiwan called out as she rushes to catch up with him, leaving behind China and Hong Kong.

"Teacher… I really think you should reconsider." Hong Kong stated, "There is a low chance of even tracing his phone to begin with. We need the other's help if we are to find Korea."

"Don't worry about it Hong Kong." China assured as he walked over to Hong Kong with a smile on his face as he patted his back in assurance, "China will take care of everything. I think you should get some rest alright, aru? I will wake you when they return."

Hong Kong nodded slowly as he walked to the door and towards his hotel room. He slides his card key before opening the door and entering it. Just as he closed the door he sees China's assuring smile as he waved at him before Hong Kong closed the door. He leans on the door with a troubled look on his face before he takes out his phone. After taking a few seconds to think about it he dials a number on his phone before he clicks the call button.

"…I don't normally ask for this but… I do need your help, come to Japan... Please…"

…

To: [GROUP] NA Countries  
From: Korea  
Re: HELP!

Please come see me, it's rather urgent! I'm not sure how long I have left before I am caught with my phone. I don't know where I am but I am certain I am still in Japan.

Korea

…

America was so far having a great day. Lately his economy had been doing slightly better than before, which basically meant less work for him to do, which lead to him having a day off to do whatever the he wanted! Since it was a sudden day off, he didn't necessarily have plans other than work today. He grinned as he looked online to see if there were any major games or anything fun to check out around the city. Noticing that there was nothing major or relatively fun, "Well that sucks, the one day I am actually free, there's nothing going on here?" He questioned in disbelief as he decided to check his email.

"Korea's missing…?" America asked out loud in disbelief as he read closely at Hong Kong's email that was sent a few hours ago. As he was about to write a reply on Hong Kong's email, an email alert popped out of the screen as America quickly clicked on it.

"No freaking way…" America mumbles as looked closely on the computer reading Korea's email that had just been sent recently. "I don't know where I am but I am certain I am still in Japan." America recites out loud before he stood up from his seat, with a determined look on his face. "Don't worry Korea, the HERO will save you!" He declared out loud before he heard his cell phone ring. "Hello…?"

"_America…! Did you see the email Korea sent?"_

America paused, recognizing the voice however he was unable to remember who the caller was, "So… who is this…?" He asked, disregarding what the caller had originally said as he heard a sigh.

"_I'm Canada…But, have you checked your email yet…?"_

"Oh…! Hey there Canada, yeah I did! I was just going to get a ticket to Japan." America replied back as he recalled of his Canadian brother that was somewhere around…

"_I'll go with you… I'm worried about Korea too…"_

"No problem bro! I needed a sidekick anyway! I'll see you at Japan!" America said as he ended the phone call before he checked the available flights to Japan, upon noticing one that was leaving in an hour he quickly ordered a ticket before rushing off to get his luggage.

…

"America and Canada are coming…?" China questioned surprised as Japan and Taiwan carefully set up the devices they were going to use to track Korea's phone. Japan nodded, more focused on the device rather than the announcement. "But why…? I told you I didn't want them involved."

"America-san just called saying he is coming over. Canada-san called a few minutes afterwards." Japan answered simply as he plugged in the wires correctly as China shook his head.

"Aiyahh…! How could they have such horrible timing…?" China questioned as he sighed his hand on his head as he massage it, "I hope they do not interfere…"

"They're not the only one coming…" Hong Kong said sitting down on the coach as he watched Taiwan and Japan set up the equipment, while taking a bite of pastries "I kinda like…asked England to come over..." He announced as China looked up in confusion.

"Well that's fine… those three would be entertained with each other… as long as they do not find out." China said still looking rather down before he mumbled, "Great job Hong Kong… distracting them would at least get them out of the way.

"But I called England so that he could help." Hong Kong responded back simply, "I do not know why America and Can… the other nation is coming over. But we needed help so I called him over."

"Hong Kong, you already know the reason why I didn't want them involved." China said quite disappointed that Hong Kong had ignored his reasoning, "And to ask Opium of all people…!"

"The opium wars have been long over. This isn't about me or you, teacher." Hong Kong calmly replied back as he stood up to face China, "This is about finding Korea. We've wasted enough time as it is."

"I agree with Hong Kong-san." Japan spoke as he temporarily stopped setting up the equipment. "Finding Korea is our number one priority as of now. Personal issues will be dealt with afterwards." He said as he gave a stern look at China. China sighed before he gave a reluctant nod of agreement before Japan turns on the device.

The computer starts with various programs immediately coming out as Taiwan quickly lifted up the cable to point up. Japan takes a seat in front of the computer before turning on the other devices. The Asian nations were silent as they watched closely as Japan typed in various codes until he typed up a user name and password. Japan takes out his phone before connecting it to the computer as he typed out Korea's cell phone number on it.

"Is it working…?" Taiwan questioned as Japan entered the cell phone number as they saw a digital picture of the planet Earth before various red dots was made around it. Japan says nothing as he continued to type various commands on the computer, completely focused that he wouldn't mess the code up before a visual map of Japan came up.

"We have a signal." Japan announced as the other three Asian nations got closer to take a look on the computer. The computer zooms closer and closer as the map started to get more and more detailed until a white dot started to blink excessively on a certain location of the map. Japan's eyes widen as he frowned before retyping Korea's phone number once again, "…This can't be right… it is saying his phone is on the hotel."

"Go type in a different number." China suggested as Japan looked over the contact list before typing in Greece's number. The familiar planet map came out before it zoomed closer and closer to the country of Greece, until it pinpointed a specific location. "That's amazing…"

"So the phone is still in the hotel…" Hong Kong stated out loud, as he heard something behind the door, curious he made his way towards the door opening it slightly only to feel weight on the other side before Hong Kong used his shoulders to force it open. A man falls down, his eyes being covered by dark shades and a hat that hid his hair.

"Aw shit…" He mutters before he quickly stood up before running away as Hong Kong and China quickly rushes after him.

"Get back here…!" China yells out as they watched the man quickly open up the staircase door, slamming it shut before he runs up the stairs quickly bending down, hiding himself as Hong Kong and China opened the door. China rushes up as he looked around to see any signs of the strange man as Hong Kong took a few steps down to do the same thing.

"Aiyahhh….!" China says in frustration before walking back towards Hong Kong, "We've lost him."

"…So we are being watched." Hong Kong responded back confirming his suspicion as the two Asian nations returned back to the room. The man quietly stands up before looking down to see the two leaving as he quietly sighed in relief before he rushes back up the stairs.

"…They know they are being watched…" The man confirms quietly on his ear piece, "But it seems that the yank, the limey, and some other nation are coming over."

"_You were right about using Korea as bait… Great job Prussia."_

Prussia grins before laughing mischievously as he removed his shades revealing his red eyes as he continued to jog up the stairs, "Kesese, of course I am awesome. Anyway I'm heading up now. We'll deal with them when they land."

…

"Did you catch him?" Taiwan asked the moment China and Hong Kong entered the room. Their expression caused her to already know the answer.

"We lost him…" China answered as he shook his head, "Anyway, when will they lan-" Japan's hand immediately covered his mouth surprising everyone as he showed him the small black devices on his hand. Japan placed a finger on his lips, gesturing them to be quiet. The Asian nation's looks at him in question as Japan quickly went to the computer opening a document before typing.

They have been listening to us since we have been in this room… they have us bugged.

The Asians stared at the device as Japan slowly places it on the table before saying out loud, "We'll worry about that later, and for now it's rather dark in your room China-san would you please open the curtains?" He asked politely as China nodded walking towards the window, opening the curtains as he casually scanned the view.

"Oh wow, this is such a nice view! Come look, everyone!" China urged as Taiwan, Japan, and Hong Kong followed him. China casually gestures them to look across to the building in which stood a device that pointed directly on the room.

"It is to be expected this is Japan after all!" Taiwan said playing along before rushing to the bath room opening both the sinks, making sure the water noise overlaps their voice, "My hands are so filthy! Shame on you Hong Kong…!"

"Oh… my bad…" Hong Kong responded with a dull expression as Japan took the notepad nearby the table before writing in some more of the words.

It can't be helped… We must contact America, England, and Canada somehow.

Hong Kong immediately grabs the paper and pen before writing underneath Japan's writing as Japan spoke, "I agree Hong Kong-san you should clean more."

We need to lose them somehow… Teacher and Taiwan will have to be our decoy… Japan and I will sneak away and go to the airport and bring the others.

"Agreed…" China said out loud with a nod as he read over the plan, "I'm quite hungry shall we go out to eat? We can't find Korea if we are famish now."

"Hai, there is this place I highly recommend." Japan replied as he passed the paper to Taiwan who immediately nodded understanding the plan. "It's a good thing I brought my car over… Come on let us go." He urged as he carefully tore off the paper, returning the rest on the table before they walked out of the room. All four cautious around their surroundings being extra careful as they placed a fake content smile on their face…

…

To: Hong Kong  
From: England  
Re: One hour and thirty minutes

I will be landing in exactly one hour and thirty minutes.

England

…

To: England  
From: Hong Kong  
Re: Re: One hour and thirty minutes

You actually know how to use one of these?

Anyway, something has come up and Japan and I can't pick you up just yet… So for now, I guess you'll have to wait for America and some nation he is bringing. We will try to pick you up once you three are together. It's very important if none of you bring attention to yourself, it's quite dangerous.

HK

…

The Asian nations were quiet as Japan drove around. Hong Kong looks over the side view mirror as he noticed a vehicle that remained close to them, following them since they have left the hotel. He gestures China and Taiwan to look around.

"Oh look… I think I shall wash this… it's rather messy don't you agree?" Japan stated noticing the following car as he drove towards the car washing machine. "I shall clean it now." He said as he opened the window before paying for the service. The other nodded as Japan pulled the car forwards before stopping. They stood still patiently as they waited for the machine to soap the car. Immediately the group went to work as they tried to find any strange device inside the car.

Japan looks around the driver's seat as Hong Kong searched the front seat. Taiwan and China carefully looked around the back trying to not bring attention to them before Japan felt something strange under his seat. He carefully removes it as he showed it to the others. Hong Kong checked under his seat to find one under his as China and Taiwan found four more in the back. "Oh look… it seems that we are done now." Japan said noticing the air machine activating as he drove forward before exiting the lot. Taiwan carries the found bugs carefully not making unneeded noise.

"How long until we hit the restaurant…?" Hong Kong asked still looking over the car that kept following them.

"A few more minutes…" Japan answered as he continued to drive. He continues to stay on the same lane before saying, "This is so unlike me, I have missed a turn." He warns before turning the vehicle almost immediately causing them to take an immediate U-turn as the other cars honked stopping themselves immediately before hitting the car. Japan speeds up, while Hong Kong smirked signalizing that they have lost the car from the turn. "Now we are lost…. I shall ask for directions." Japan said as he and Hong Kong quickly unbuckled their seatbelts as they exchanged places with China and Taiwan. Japan and Hong Kong leaves the car as China drove off, continuing the route Japan had left for them.

"We don't have much time." Hong Kong said as he looked over his phone as the two quickly hid behind the buildings when they saw the familiar car driving passed them.

"Do not worry, I already have someone scheduled to pick us up."

…

England sighed as he waited impatiently for the North American countries to land. He didn't quite understand the meaning behind Hong Kong's message, but he knew it was rather important since Hong Kong hardly kept contact with him since the Handover Ceremony in 1997. He shook his head, already suffering from the jetlag as he looked over at the clock. "Where is that git?" He questioned out loud as he noticed that his plane should have already landed.

"He should be coming out by now…" A faint voice from behind replied as England turned around to see a familiar red maple leaf sweatshirt. The man sighed already recognizing the questioned look as he answered, "I'm Canada…"

"Ah, of course I know who you are." England quickly said as Canada shot him a liar look.

"Did you get the message too…?" Canada asked as he held the cage of Mr. Kumajirou closely to his suitcase. "I am very worried about Korea…"

"Oh I heard… Hong Kong has been sending us repeated message regarding Korea for the last few days. I'm sure Korea is just fine." England responded back as he tried to skim through the crowd, trying to find the American nation.

"That's what I thought too…" Canada responded as he showed England his phone, "Until I got that message… America got it too and I guess that's why we are here."

"I see… Perhaps that's why Hong Kong has told me to come here…" England mumbled to himself as he scanned through Korea's message, "This is quite a worrisome message indeed." He settled as he handed the phone back to Canada.

Canada looks up to see more of the upcoming crowd coming out of the door before Canada spots a familiar cowlick. "America…! Over here…!" He calls out as America continued to walk pass them unaware that he was being called.

"Oi…! America…!" England yells after as America quickly turns around before sending them an excited wave.

"Woah, what are you guys doing here?" America asked confused to see the two as he walked towards them, his bag on one hand. "You guys having a vacation or something? And you didn't invite me…?! Not cool dude!"

"Why on earth would we be on a vacation when one of our own has been missing?" England demanded as America shrugged.

"I dunno but that would be kinda messed up." America answered back before grinning, "But that's cool, after we save the day we should totally go on an awesome vacation and party! It's fitting reward for a hero and his sidekick!"

"I am not your bloody sidekick!"

"Hahaha…! Chillax dude, anyway are you my ride or something?"

"Of course not…! Now stop bringing attention to yourself!" England orders as he noticed they had been receiving such strange looks from the bystanders, "And hurry up!" He says as he picked up his suitcase dragging it with him as he tried to find the exit.

"You're the one who's yelling!" America retaliated before laughing to out loud as he pick up his suit case without much thought before noticing his brother, "Oh hey Canada! When did you get here?"

"I've been here…" Canada answered back holding his breathe to vent out his annoyance as he followed England, leaving his brother behind, "Damn hoser…"

"Aww…! Haha, nice see you too, buddy!" America responded back waving at his brother quite oblivious to Canada's annoyance before walking after them, "Wait up you guys…!"

…

"How much longer…? I'm starting to be hungry." Taiwan whined as she continued to hold the spy bugs on her hand.

"Japan, just admit that we are lost." China said as he continued to drive around the highway.

"Yeah, Japan! We can eat anywhere, I am starving…!" Taiwan added as she sighed. "I'm really hungry." She said in a serious voice as she looked over to China, "Don't you usually have something with you to munch on?"

"You could have bought something when we were at the car wash, aru." China pointed out still as he looked over at the side view mirror trying to recognize their follower however couldn't.

"I didn't think we would be lost!"

"Taiwan, you'll wake up Hong Kong now behave yourself." China said as Taiwan frowned, as she place her head on the headrest her eyes staring at the side view mirror watching as the car continues to follow them.

…

"So where are they?" America asked as they stood near the pickup area, his bags on the floor as he stretched out his arms around, "Did you hear about Korea?" He asked the English nation who repeatedly checked his watch for the time.

"I did." England answered simply.

"Want to know, who I think it is?" America asked, as he persisted on making a conversation with England.

"Not really, but that has never stopped you before…"

America grinned taking that answer as a yes as he got closer as he whispered quietly "I think the communist Korea got him!" England sighed as he gave a questioning look before America continues, "Aren't you always reading? You know that Shakey's dude that wrote those depressing plays… the one that stared Leonardo DiCaprio?"

"It's William Shakespeare you idiot!" England corrected in annoyance, "He is one of the greatest writer in the English language, NOT some git from that damn pizza parlor! And his plays aren't depressing some are just tragedies! Some are rather humorous and others are considered historical! And Romeo and Juliet is a brilliant play, not that you would know, considering the only work of Shakespeare you've ever come to know was from Hollywood!"

"Hey man, don't go hating on Hollywood! We take pride in our research!"

"Research my arse…"

America grinned before he continued his previous explanation "Anyway so mystery! Usually it's the person who isn't likely to do it, the butler, or the person that's totally obvious! But I don't think he's got a butler… So I'm willing to bet the third one! So it's totally North Korea!"

"Well there is a little problem on your well thought out explanation." England replied sarcastically as America looks at him in question, "Why the bloody hell would Hong Kong and China of all nations be worried about South Korea's disappearance IF North Korea is responsible?!"

"Oh duh! China's communist too!" America recalled as he hit slap his forehead with his hand, as England shook his head taking a seat next to Canada, "Well I totally got an explanation for that!"

"Oh pray tell what explanation do you have for us, you damn wanker!"

"China is totally pretending to be worried! He's into that drama movies right?" America questioned as he tried to think of possible ideas as Canada just sighed, shaking his head as he watched the two interact. "So he's got to be a good actor!"

"That's SOUTH KOREA!"

"Pfft, whatever man I don't see any of you coming up with ideas." America pointed out as he finally took a seat on the available chair before taking out his phone.

"W-Well I think America's right on this one…" Canada finally spoke taking the opportunity to speak as the other two look at him, "Ignoring the butler comment… It's usually someone that is least expected or someone that is expected… Either way it was someone that Korea knows for sure."

"Well I do suppose that makes more sense." England agreed, "Finding out the motive would also be a great help in this one."

"I told you they were going to be here." Hong Kong's voice came out as the western nations looked up to see Hong Kong standing outside a car, leaving them room to get in. "Get in the car now." He says as he walked towards them taking England's bag gesturing America and Canada to follow him to the back as he place their things inside. "We don't have enough time." He says as he rushes the nations inside the car closing the door before taking the seat in the front.

"What is this about?" America questioned the two Asian nations as Japan looked behind to see if they were being followed before starting the car.

"Yes, I would like to know that too." England agreed as he crossed his arms waiting for an explanation from Hong Kong.

"Is Korea alright?" Canada asked as he held Mr. Kumajirou closer to him, "The email he sent us is making me very worried…"

"Email…?" Japan repeated, "The emails Hong Kong sent...?"

"I only sent out two… none was that bad…" Hong Kong assured noticing the questioning look from Japan.

"Well… no… not Hong Kong it was Kore-"

"Korea totally sent us a message asking for help!" America said unintentionally interrupting Canada as he showed the two his phone that read the message. Hong Kong takes the phone reading it before showing it to Japan when he stopped on the street light.

"By now Korea's phone would have already been found out." Hong Kong stated with a small sigh as he returned the phone to America before turning towards the window to look over the view.

"I agree… Do you suppose he is still in the hotel?" Japan questioned as Hong Kong shrugged in response.

"Who know…? Either way, unless we want to be bugged we can't go around looking for him." Hong Kong pointed out.

"Would you kindly tell me, why you called me over here?" England questioned still not understanding what the two were talking about.

"Yeah…! Stop with the Asian hidden ninja language! I don't understand!" America established.

"…We are speaking English though…" Hong Kong responded back.

"Well try speaking American!"

"'American' isn't a language!" England stated quite annoyed with the superpower's reasoning, "You speak English! A very poor variation of it… But English nonetheless!"

"If you could continue…" Canada tried to speak out but the following argument of which English was more superior quickly came forth despite the best wishes of finding Korea. Canada sighed as quickly regretted sitting between the two.

"If I was speaking English I would have been using those weird ass words! Why do you randomly start calling out a cereal name? Like seriously! Cheerio, cheerio…! Speaking of which… I fancy me a burger it sounds jolly good right now! Pip pip cheerio!" America said as he continued to mock England by speaking an over exaggerated accent. "And dude, most of your words sound like you're on something!"

"I do not sound like that at all you sodding imbecile!" England retorted, "And at least my words actually make sense! If anyone is 'on something' that would be you! What the fuck is a dude, anyway?"

"Haha, you don't know what a dude is and you call me stupid!" America laughed quite proudly, "Once you get over your unhealthy obsession with adding the letter 'U' with the letter 'O' you'll totally get what it means!"

"If ANYONE, has an unhealthy obsession that would be YOU! Honestly…! A hamburger diet…?!"

"Pfft, you're just jealous that that you don't understand the joys of eating a hamburger…! It's still way better than your nasty ass scones!" America retaliated as he stuck out his tongue childishly at the older nation. Japan coughed, purposely trying to get the two's attention before England could respond.

"AHEM…!"

"Terribly sorry Japan… America's fault, really." England blamed as he remembered the situation.

"What the hell, man?"

"Please do explain the situation." England said ignoring America's childish glare as he looked up at Japan and Hong Kong.

"Ever since I received a phone call from Korea..." Hong Kong stated, "We found some weird listening device all over my room… and also some around Japan's other car." He explained as he continued to ponder, "I may be paranoid but I'm sure there is more out there somewhere…"

"Indeed, Hong Kong-san and I was able to escape from their watchful eyes… China-san and Taiwan-chan are currently driving around as a decoy." Japan continued, "Although we are surprised to have you three here, we are quite grateful."

"Well of course, I am a hero." America boasts proudly, "The hero always go to those that need help after all!"

"Have anyone approached either of you?" England questioned paying no mind to the American nation.

"None of us have." Hong Kong answered back simply.

"Ahaha…! So what do you think we should do?" America asked "Are we going to do something cool like going undercover or something?"

"Personally I think our priority is to take out that device that receives the audio signal." Japan answered, as he continued to drive, "If they are able to keep listening in on us they would know ahead of time what we are planning."

"Do you know if they are after something?" Canada asked, "Otherwise why stay in Japan if they only wanted Korea?"

"That's a very good point Canada-san" Japan decided, "What exactly is their motive and what does it have to do with Korea?"

"Do you know where the device is?" America asked.

"Yes it is the hotel directly across Hong Kong-san's room."

"Alright, I got a plan!" America proudly declared with a grin on his face, "You guys can-"

"We are NOT playing back up!" England interrupted almost immediately as America pouted.

"Aww man, how'd you guess?"

"Because that's ALWAYS your plan, which by the way, shouldn't even be considered a plan!" England commented quite irritated.

"We could just barge in and take them down." Hong Kong suggested as he gestured a few hand movements as if he was demonstrating a Kung Fu move.

"But what's behind the door is the problem." Japan responded back as he took a turn, "Just a touch of a button could cause anything to happen." He warned as he thought a few possibilities that could happen.

"If we keep Korea waiting, we also don't know what will happen to him." Canada said, "If we go by Hong Kong's plan than theoretically we will get some result…"

"They are aware that you three are coming." Japan added, "But thankfully, we did not say specifically when."

"Then we could use that to our advantage." England replied simply, "We cannot assume that they cannot recognize us the way we are … so I supposed we can wear a disguise for now."

"SWEET…! Undercover time…!"America cheered before he grinned unable to maintain his excitement, "Bring out the trench coats, kickass shades, maybe a hat and we could totally pull it off!"

…

"My plan is so much better…" America mumbled as he crossed his arms as he pouted childishly watching Japan and England talked to the receptionist. He waits impatiently for the two to return before he looked over at Hong Kong noticing he was eating some steamed buns. "I'm starving bro, let me have some?" He asked as Hong Kong looked up handing him a bun before turning to Canada.

"Do you want some too? They're bomb…" Hong Kong asked before he passed the bun to Canada, not bothering to wait for a response. Canada smiled gratefully before he took a bite of the steamed buns.

"Yo, HK you totally think my plan is awesome right?" America questioned as he chewed the steamed buns.

Hong Kong looks up in response as he shook his head, "Nah… That's just too much work for something that can be solved so simply."

"Pfft, why you gotta be like that man?"

"Leave it to Hong Kong to add business into this…" Canada mumbled before quickly looking up at Hong Kong apologetically, "Ahh…! It was a j-joke…!"

"...I'm not offended, it's fine." Hong Kong assured as he continued to eat the steamed buns once again looking over at the receptionist desk as they continued to watch England and Japan continue to talk. The three ex-colonies sat in complete silence as they continued to eat the steamed buns.

…

To: Taiwan  
From: Hong Kong  
Re: What you doing?

What's up in your end?

HK

…

To: Hong Kong  
From: Taiwan  
Re: Re: What you doing?

I am STARVING! Why didn't you leave your steam buns you jerk?! Teacher is being a pain and won't even stop for ONE MINUTE to get me something to eat! Really! In this day and age woman shouldn't be this hungry, this is a crime HK!

That aside, they are still following us….Teacher and I have been very careful with our words but… Anyway how are you and Japan holding up? I hope you two are safe! Did you guys managed to reach the western nations? Tell the westerners I said hello! Oh and tell Japan to make sure he stays safe~! That goes to you as well, be good now Hong Kong!

Taiwan

…

To: Taiwan  
From: Hong Kong  
Re: Re: What you doing?  
[Attachments: IMG_4317]

….I am eating some right now with America and Canada… They are freshly made, the meat inside is pretty good and I just bought them a few minutes ago. Don't worry we will enjoy it for you. I even took a picture… that one in the left looks cute right? It tastes very good too…Delicious…

Kay, I'll tell them when Japan and England return. We're gonna try to do something, keep distracting those guys for now. Give us an extra thirty minutes, and return to the hotel I guess…

HK

…

To: Hong Kong  
From: Taiwan  
Re: Re: What you doing?

Go to hell Hong Kong.

Taiwan

…

"I am just saying! It would be super sweet if we went undercover." America stated out loud as Hong Kong looked up to see America and Canada discussing a plan. He says nothing as he returned his phone back his pockets before he listened in on the two. "Imagine! Japan as a technician, HK and you are the bell boys, England can be the stick in the mud manager, and I'm the totally heroic American hotel security dude!

"….And how exactly would that work out… seeing as though we can't speak _fluent_ Japanese?" Canada couldn't help but question him.

"Well I don't know about you, but if you were listening you would have heard me say heroic AMERICAN hotel security dude!" America emphasized with a proud grin on his face as Canada sighed. "But I see your point, not everyone pull off being an awesome American…

"Right…" Canada responded back with a blank stare, "That's exactly why we didn't go with your plan…"

…

"May we see the blue prints?" Japan inquires as the managed nodded typing in a few commands on the computer before sliding it to face England and Japan. The two nations carefully survey the digital blueprints as Japan takes control of the keyboard. "It should be somewhere on the eleventh floor…" He says quietly as narrowed his eyes as he looked specifically at the blue prints for the eleventh floor.

"There are about thirty five rooms… five of them are the mechanical conditioning so we have a chance of thirty…" England pointed out as he looked the blue prints as well.

"Hong Kong's room faces north…. So we would have a better chance to look at the rooms that faces south." Japan added as he zoomed in closer to the blueprints, "Which would be room 1119 to 1129…" Japan prints out the blue prints for the eleventh floor before returning the computer back to the manager, "Arigatou gozaimasu…" Japan said as he bowed down with England following his example. The manager does the same as he nodded before turning back to his office.

"This seems rather easy, don't you think old chap?" England questioned amused as he looked over the rooms, "Not counting the conditioning rooms, the side that faces north is no doubt where the device is… which leads us to about eight possible rooms."

"…It is rather easy but… if we go into rooms one by one there may be an off chance that they would know what is happening and try to leave…" Japan pointed out as they walked towards Hong Kong, America and Canada.

"That is a problem…" England established as he looked up Hong Kong, Canada, and America as they took a seat across from them. "It would be rather easier to barge into the one room we are sure."

"…Yeah I want to knock down the door." Hong Kong approved as he took a final bite of steam buns before tossing the paper onto the trashcan. "Have you found anything?" He questioned the two as they made their way towards him.

"We will have to narrow down the rooms." Japan answered as he showed his handwritten copy of the blueprints. "Rooms 1119 to 1129. One of them should be our target."

"So…? We gonna barge into all them rooms?" America questioned, tiling his head a little as he looked at them in confusion as England mentally sighed, quite appalled by America's grammar with Canada sending a sympathetic smile their way.

"If you would give me few minutes, I believe I could figure it out." Japan said as he paused for a few seconds trying to think of a solution leaving the others in silence. "Oh…" He finally made a sound as he quickly took out another piece of paper, quickly making a rough sketch similar to the previous blue prints.

"Whatcha doing?"

"Quiet please." Japan responded, as he continued to sketch before he places both the paper next to each other. With a content smile on his face he places the pencil and circles the blueprint, "This would be Hong Kong's room… if the device is directly across… we can assume this would be the room." He explained as the other nations leaned in closer to take the look. "Room 1127..."

…

Taiwan continued to stare at the side view mirror, looking at the reflection of the car behind them. Her eyes widen in curiosity as she noticed the vehicle immediately taking a sharp turn before she quickly tapped China's shoulder. China takes a look of the side view mirror noticing that they were no longer being in pursuit.

"It's been thirty minutes…" Taiwan whispers softly as she noticed the time. "We should head back now…?"

"Yeah…" China responded back quietly as he took a turn, "Warn them…"

…

To: Hong Kong  
From: Taiwan  
Re: Thirty Minutes

They made a turn and are no longer following us. We are going back to the hotel, did something happen?

Taiwan

…

Hong Kong concentrated as he waited a few seconds before he kicks the door opened. The others prepared waiting for someone to run out or go after them. Nothing happened as they slowly looked inside, cautious before they took a step inside. They looked around slowly as they separated and search the room trying to find anything as Japan looked over to see the hearing device, without much thought he approaches it placing his laptop to the side.

"There's no one here…" Canada finally stated as he opened the closet before closing it once more. Japan picks up the headset before placing it on his head before twisting the knobs trying to find a communication channel.

"Maybe it's the wrong room?" America inquires as they entered the room with caution as Hong Kong shook his head.

"That device is pointed directly at my room." Hong Kong answered as he made his way towards the bedside of the room.

The others immediately separated as they all looked in different parts of the room as England noticed various maps on the table, most of them marked. "How peculiar…" England mumbles as he examined the markings closely. He follows the bright red line that connected the United States to Japan, Canada to Japan, China to Japan, Great Britain to Japan… "Nations that are currently in Japan…" England realized as he continued to follow the mark trails from Hong Kong to Japan and Taiwan to Japan. He carefully picks up the world map before noticing an enlarge map of Europe underneath it, he frowns slightly as quickly noticed a black circle on Italy and Germany. He takes a look at the world map once again before realizing that Korea also had a similar marking.

_South_ Italy…

_East_ Germany…

_South_ Korea...

"They are divided…" England realized as he places the world map on the table, trailing the markings with his fingers.

"Dude, did you say something?" America asked as he stood up from the floor before making his way towards England, "What's with all the marks?"

"They are all divided." England answered as he pointed at each marks, "The black marking over here is only on the area that was known as Prussia. And on this one it's only on the southern half of Italy. South Korea also has a similar marking!" England explained as he continued to look over the map. "That's what they have in common… they're divided…!"

America looks closely on the world map before he smirked, "Hey England, aren't you part of the UK?" He questioned before he laughs, "Maybe you're next!"

"Don't joke about that!" England responded back as he elbowed America in the stomach in retaliation, "And it's the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland!"

"Hahaha, I was just joking! Chill out old man!" America responded as he scanned the map closely, "Look how weird those countries look! Even the islands are so deformed!"

"You better not be talking about me!"

"Haha..! You're so tiny-"

"Please be quiet!" Japan said interrupting the two before focusing more on the device as he concentrated more on finding a signal. England sent a final glare towards America before walking towards Hong Kong as America continued to look over the maps.

"And how are you holding up Hong Kong?" England questioned as he took a seat next to Hong Kong.

"Dunno… Fine I guess?" Hong Kong responded with a shrugged as he lay back casually on the chair. "And yourself…?"

"Quite well…"England said as the two sat in a thick atmosphere. Hong Kong decides to take out his phone as a way to deal with the atmosphere while England sat still, his arms and legs crossed as he looked around.

"…Been awhile…" Hong Kong pointed out as he played with his phone, not knowing what else to do.

"Indeed…"

Once again the two sat in complete silence with nothing else to do but look for some sort of distractions. England checks his watch before he said, "You know… this is the longest I have seen you without your firecrackers. Finally outgrown them?"

"Nope, it's just not a good time, I guess." Hong Kong said as he found himself crossing his arms, "And this is the longest you went without trying to fix how I look. Have I like finally looked appropriate enough for you?"

"Definitely not, that's for sure. I would never have allowed you to go out in that." England retorted as he stared at Hong Kong's burgundy duangua.

"I was supposed to have left yesterday… this was the only thing I had." Hong Kong explained simply. "This is more teachers' taste…"

"That is still no excuse, especially from you! You could have gotten out and bought something earlier!"

"…I got caught up with the whole Korea thing…"

Once again the two sat in complete silence as England sighed, "Why did you really call me here?" He questioned, "It's quite obvious you do not want me here. By the looks of things… you all could have done things regardless if I am here or not."

"…Because…" Hong Kong replied unable to respond as he frowned softly as he tried to think. Why exactly did he call England of all nations to help him? China was perfectly against him… and the other westerners… But what did he expect England to do that his siblings couldn't…? Why did he ask for _his_ help specifically despite the fact their relationship was so…_distant_?

"I've told you once before, 'because' is not a legitimate answer." England reminded.

"…I just did it okay." Hong Kong responded as he stood up from the bed, "I apologize if I wasted your time, I do not know why I did."

"…That's fine..." England said as he stood up before patting Hong Kong's head as he smiled, "Don't worry about time now lad, it's really great to see you again." England whispered before walking away, continuing to search the room. His attention once again returning back into the desk as he once again looked at the scattered papers. England's eyes widen as he continued to read the contents. He says nothing while he clenched onto the paper tightly before placing the paper into his pocket.

Hong Kong froze temporarily as he lightly touched his head as he was able to recall his time as a colony under the British Empire. He shook away the feeling before making his way to Japan.

Mr. Kumajirou crawled around the room climbing up the stairs of the bathtub before taking a peek inside before falling inside. He slides around as he looked at his surroundings as he notices something strange on the bathtub. He walks towards it before saying, "Where are you?"

Canada looks up out of habit as he looked around for his bear, "Mr. Kumouchi…?" He calls out as he looked around for the white bear. "Oh there you are…!" Canada smiles as he walked towards the bathtub noticing the small SIM card. "Oh..? What do you have here?" Mr. Kumajirou moves slightly away from the object as Canada picked it up. "Mr. Kumouchi found a SIM card!"

"SIM card…?" The others repeated as Canada handed the card to Japan. Japan's eyes widen as he took out his phone removing his own SIM card and replacing it with the found one, before he turns it back on.

"What are you doing?" Hong Kong questions noticing as Japan took the laptop before turning it on.

"The SIM card is a database for the phone. If I can figure out how to hack it, we should be able to access it…" Japan answered back as he continued to type in the various commands on the laptop.

"Ahh leave it to Japan to be a badass pro hacker." America praised as he pats Japan on the back, taking a look on the screen. A window popped up as Japan clicked in the history IP addresses that had been connected to the SIM card. "What's with all the numbers?"

"That is the IP address… any device that uses the internet should have one." Japan answers simply as he continued to navigate his cursor around. "Oh…" Japan mumbles, his face showing concern as he read the upcoming results. "This is rather strange… The owner of this card is Korea."

"Why would his SIM card be here? It doesn't make sense and all." Hong Kong stated, "We've tracked his phone into the hotel right…?"

"…Let me track his phone again." Japan suggested as he opened a separate program before typing in Korea's number. The navigator continued to zoom in until it pinpointed two different locations.

"That didn't happen before…"

"Indeed... the location for this one is my phone… but the other one is still saying he is in the hotel." Japan said as he narrowed his eyes, "…We can assume that one of the two SIM card is a copy." He frowns softly as he felt his phone vibrate before picking it up, his eyes widening.

…

To: Korea  
From: Korea  
Re: Hide N Seek

How much longer do you plan for Korea to wait for help? You guys are just so slow... I actually feel bad for Korea for having to wait for you guys. You won't need to track this message, just look at the window.

Korea

…

"Look out the…" Japan stop as he stood up, pushing the curtains aside before his eyes widen in surprised. Questioning Japan's movement the others quickly approached the window as they too stared in surprised. There across from them, stood three men leaning against the window, staring directly at them, their face covered as one man waved teasingly at them.

"What the hell…?" America questioned as he stared closer to the window trying to get a better view, "Who are they?"

…

To: Korea  
From: Korea  
Re: Hide N Seek

Since we are being so kind, we have safely returned the Republic of Korea back into this hotel. However, we can't be _too_ kind now. Let's play a game, shall we? We are going to hide Korea somewhere in this hotel. No hotel room, no maintenance room, just the hallways, laundry, pool, maybe even the lobby? You don't have a time limit, but surely if the humans where to discover him… that's never good.

Korea

…

"We cannot allow the humans to get involved." Japan stated seriously as his eyes narrowed at the mobile device. "If they are to discover Korea…"

"They're not going too, let's go." Hong Kong interrupted as he rushed out of the room before he was followed by Canada and America. Just as Japan was about to run after them, he was quickly stopped as he felt England's hand reach his shoulder.

"England-san…?"

"…Let me see that phone." England ordered as he held out his other hand, "We don't have much time! You just said we cannot let humans be involved." He added urgently as Japan narrowed his eyes suspiciously as he slowly handed him the phone.

"Did you find something…?" Japan questioned curiously as England shook his head, placing the cellphone in his pocket.

"No… but we can't just let you carry everything now." England replied simply as he walked out of the room, leaving the puzzled Japanese nation.

…

"How do you think they are doing?" Taiwan asked as she and China made their way back towards the hotel. "Hong Kong hasn't answered my text and Japan's phone is off…"

"I am sure they are doing fine." China answered back with an assuring smile on his face, "Just watch they will come here running with evidence to find Korea!"

"Err… so what is with the change of attitude all of a sudden…?" Taiwan questioned as she raised an eyebrow at her teacher, "Did you hit something along the way, teacher?"

"China...! Dude…!" America's voice called out as the two Asian nation turned their head to see Japan, Canada, America, England, and Hong Kong running towards them.

"Teacher…!" Hong Kong acknowledged but made no effort to stop as they rushed passed him, immediately splitting up.

"What's going on…?" Taiwan questioned confused as she turned to Japan who stayed behind.

"Korea-san is somewhere in this hotel." Japan replied, "Nowhere inside the hotel rooms which include maintenance. However he may be in the hallways, pool, and basically any public area in this building."

"Public…?" China repeated as he slowly understood the situation, his eyes widen before he cried out, "Aiyaa..! Why are you two just standing there!? We have to find Korea!" The Chinese nation ordered as he went behind the two, pushing them towards the door, "Let's go, aru! Let's go!"

…

Canada held onto Mr. Kumajirou as he wondered around the lobby. His violet eyes scanning the area, carefully watching as the guest wondered around various directions. He ignored the confused look he received as they stared at Mr. Kumajirou, no doubt wondering why he held such animal. He sighed hopelessly as he realizes that Korea was not present in the room. "He's not here Mr. Kumarou…"

"Who…?"

"Korea… the one we are looking for." Canada answered as he wondered around the area. "I guess I'll check every hallway… I hope there aren't that many floors." He thought as he headed towards the elevator clicking on the button as it opened. He enters as he clicked on the second floor.

…

"Korea…! You there, buddy?" America called out as he scanned the pool area. He grinned as he waved casually to the hotel' guest as he wondered around. "Erm…I mean I'm Young So? Anyone seen him?"

"It's pronounce Im Yong Soo." Hone Kong corrected as he walked passed America, "I already checked the floor of our rooms, he isn't there. Try the rooftop…? I'll take care of this floor."

"Mmkay…"America agreed with a thumb up, "We got this!" He stated confidently before returning back to the elevator. He stared at the buttons before clicking at the highest floor possible. He waited patiently as he listened to the soft tune of the elevator music before the elevator stopped. "Huh…?" He mumbled out loud, wondering how it was possible to be at the top floor so suddenly before realizing that someone else was entering the elevator. When the elevator opens up, he was immediately greeted by the site of England, looking more irritable than usual. "Yo what's up?" America greeted the Brit as he entered the elevator. "Where you heading?"

"For god's sake, America…! Speak PROPER English!" England exasperated once again annoyed with the American, "And to answer your question, I am going to the rooftop."

"No way dude, cause I'm heading there too." America stated as they felt the elevator go up.

"That's unnecessary, I'll do it." England asserted, "Why don't you help your brother? I just saw him a few minutes ago actually. He is currently scanning the sixth floor… the poor lad insist on checking every floor of this hotel."

"Sure I'll help him." America agreed as he grinned, "After I check the rooftop."

"I just told you, I am going to check the rooftop." England repeated with a much firm voice, "I have business I need to attend and the rooftop is the most private place other than the guest room."

"So you're not going to help find Korea…?" America questioned surprised before frowning, "That's not cool, man!"

"I can assure you that what I will be doing will benefit Korea." England assured as he pressed another button, causing the elevator to stop. "And I need you to not interfere. Your brother needs your help, therefore as a _hero,_ you should help him." England didn't wait for America to respond, before he pushed America out of the elevator before pressing the closing button.

"Hey…!" America called out as the elevator closed, his cheeks puffed out as he stared at the elevator in annoyance, "I am soo giving him a peace of my mind." He mumbled as he turned around walking through the hallways. "Damn Limey."

…

"...Don't think about food Taiwan, Japan is right there…" Taiwan said quietly to herself as she used one hand to hold her stomach, hoping that it wouldn't growl.

"Did you say something Taiwan-chan?" Japan asked as he turned to face her. Taiwan's face turned bright red as she shook her head, her hands waving back in forth.

"N-Nothing…! I'm just worried about Korea." She replied back placing a nervous smile on her face as Japan nodded.

"Everything will be fine, do not worry." Japan assured as they wondered around the laundry room.

"Do you think he is in here?" China questioned in disbelief as he noticed towels everywhere before making a face of disgust, "…This is where the dirty laundry is!"

"Indeed... However, it will not hurt to try?" Japan pointed out as he went towards the basket quickly going through the towel pile. China sighed as he followed Japan's lead as he went on the opposite side of the room, picking up the dirty white bed sheet.

Taiwan watches as the two carefully picked up the laundry, one by one before she followed. Taking the basket in the middle that had thicker blanket she carefully picked one up.

"Ahh…!" She screamed as her hand quickly covered her mouth while she used her other hand to point at the basket. China and Japan head quickly turned as they rushed towards her. The two male Asian nations stared cautiously at the basket before China lifted one of the blankets. Their eyes widen in surprised as China called out.

"Korea…?!" Without waiting for a response Japan carefully lifted Korea's arm before placing it around his shoulder with China doing the same.

"He's out cold…" Japan commented as they slowly removed Korea from the basket as Taiwan tried to support them.

"…Aniki… Japan… Taiwan….?" The dazed Korean nation questioned as his eyes slowly opened, recognizing their voices, "You found me…?"

"Hai… welcome back Korea-san." Japan responded with a nod.

"Welcome back Korea!" Taiwan replied excitedly as she quickly hugged him, "You have no idea how worried we all have been."

"I'm glad you're safe, aru." China stated with a welcoming smile, "Let's bring you back up." He suggested as the others nodded.

"You are not hurt…?" Japan questioned as Korea shook his head.

"…Not really, I am just very hungry." Korea replied with a smile on his face, "Can we go out and eat?"

"We'll bring you back to Hong Kong's room. I'll bring back something for everyone." Japan assured with a nod.

"I'll go tell everyone the great news!" Taiwan said as China and Japan continued to support Korea as they left the laundry room.

…

To: Hong Kong, America, Canada, England

From: Taiwan

Re: WE FOUND KOREA

We're in Hong Kong's room right now! See you there!

Taiwan

…

To: Taiwan

From: Hong Kong

Re: Re: WE FOUND KOREA

On my way

HK

…

To: Taiwan

From: America

Re: Re: WE FOUND KOREA

Sweetness :D

U.S. of A

…

"Your temperature is normal… but you are breathing quite heavily." China observed as he continued to examine Korea. "Are you sure you are not hurt, aru?"

"Of course I am fine!" Korea answered back as he lay comfortably on the bed as he smiled, "I also knew you guys would find me! Mystery originated in Korea after all da~ze!"

"That was quite a mystery Korea." Taiwan replied deciding to play along with the Korean nation as she nodded in agreement. "You really had us worried."

"…The message you called me about earlier. I didn't understand." Hong Kong stated his arms crossed as he used the chopsticks to pick up some rice before placing it on his mouth. "Why didn't you want anyone involved?"

Korea's smile faded as he shook his head, "Don't worry about it… It's not worth mentioning anymore." He said trying to dismiss the question, "Can I have some more soup?" He asked looking over his empty bowl, "I'm very hungry!"

"Join the club…" Taiwan mumbled as she sent a glare at China before she took Korea's bowl and filled it up with miso soup before handing it back to Korea, "Teacher was being so mean and refused to feed me."

"We could have been caught!" China tried to defend himself as Taiwan turned away refusing to listen to his reason.

"Please have more." Japan offered pushing the plates closer to them, "This is my treat, eat as much as you want."

"You're the best Japan!" Taiwan replied back as she went to the table grabbing more food with her chopsticks.

"…You're eating too much, what are you a pig?" Hong Kong questioned as he watched Taiwan continuously took a bite of her meal.

"Who are you calling a pig?! You're the one who is always eating those steam buns!"

"Honestly, you guys get way too hungry." China complained with a sigh before taking a seat on the table as the others stared at him, giving him a look that meant 'I don't want to hear YOU of all people saying that'. "Ahh…! Stop staring that is so rude!"

"Aw sweet food…!" America's voice was heard as they soon heard the door opened as Canada and America entered the room. It didn't take long till America joined in the table taking a plate before looking at the chopsticks, "Aww man, just when I wanted to pig out…" He whined as the broke the chopsticks apart before his failed attempts to pick up the noodles. "By the way…! I found Canada!"

"Ah America-san, Canada-san please join us." Japan insisted quite pleased the others were being well fed by his hospitality. "Oh…? Where is England-san….?" He questioned as he realized that the European island nation was not present.

"I saw him taking the elevator to the roof a while ago. Says he gots something important to do or sumptin" America replied as slurped the noodles, using his chopsticks as a guide to his mouth. "Hasn't answered my calls since!"

"He wasn't answering my calls either…" Canada added quietly as he places Mr. Kumajirou on the floor before walking to the table, taking out his gloves as he took a plate and chopsticks. "We looked all over the hotel too..."

Korea froze as the spoon that held the soup was spilled back into the bowl as he looked up, "W-wait…. E-England is here…?" Korea questioned his voice cracking as he looked up to Hong Kong, "He's in this hotel…? R-Right now…?" Hong Kong nodded in response, as he stared wondering why Korea was so panicked.

"Don't worry, aru. I didn't want Opium here either, but it can't be helped." China assured as he chewed the noodles thoroughly before swallowing it.

"Is there something wrong Korea-san…?" Japan asked in concern as he watched as the Korean nation place the bowl on the nightstand as he looked up at the others.

"We need to find him now! If we don't they might get him too!" Korea explained quite urgently.

"He may be old, but he's got a lot of fight yet!" America pointed out quite confident that England wouldn't be taken so easily.

"But you don't understand…!" Korea accused as he turned to Hong Kong, "The message I left you earlier! It's England! The nation they were after all this time was England…!"

"What do you mean 'it's England'…?" Canada questioned starting to worry, "A-America is right… England won't do anything he doesn't want… so he'll be fine… right…?"

"I don't know! They didn't say!" Korea responded back, "The only reason why they stayed was because I was only bait! If they have England they will leave Japan, I know they will! England will disappear, just like Romano and Prussia…!"

Everyone's eyes widen as they heard Korea's announcement, all trying to register the meaning of the kidnap. "What…?" It didn't take long before America quickly rushes out of the room, his phone in his hand as he frantically pressed the redial button as he swallowed what was left of his noodles, with Hong Kong right behind him. Their respected names called out as they raced out of the hallway.

"America…!"

"Hong Kong…!"

…

"I had a feeling it would be you." England admitted as he made his way towards the center of the rooftop holding with him Japan's cellphone and the piece of paper. England sighed in disappointment as he noticed the dark clothed figure, "That aside… why did you do it?"

"I needed to talk to you alone." The man answered back simply as he leaned onto the rail, the back of his head facing England, "We had some problems containing Korea, the only way to shut him up ended up with violence, but no matter… he has been reunited with his siblings as we speak."

"If you needed to talk to me, why couldn't you just come visit me personally?" England demanded as he gripped onto the cellphone tightly, "Did you really think that kidnapping Korea was the answer? What if Hong Kong didn't call me? What would you have done? Kidnap the entire Eastern nations…?!"

"The message that the Northern American's received. I knew that at some point America would have to contact you if things became desperate." The man responded back as he turned around, removing his mask, his blue eyes staring directly at England's green ones, "It was really lucky that Hong Kong decided to contact you so soon." He stated teasingly, "Don't be upset … I just wanted to talk to you."

England sighed as he held his head, trying to focus, "Fine, what do you want?" He questioned, "What could be so important that you would cause this whole fiasco, just to speak with me?"

"The others weren't wrong." The man stated as England looked up in question, "The one responsible for Korea's kidnap was also responsible for Prussia and South Italy's disappearance."

"So that explains it… You are…"

"I have a proposition for you England…no… for Great Britain. I want you to join me, and I won't take no for an answer."

…

**A/n: We're finally done! We first started this story during July… But we've been so busy ever since! Anyway I wanted to try something different… I'm sure you guys have noticed, that although this story was listed under 'America' this chapter was mostly centered on the Asian nations. But don't worry the next chapter from here on out is going to center around him.**

**This story coauthored by BlueStarBlari or Blari and myself! We both agreed this would be on my account since she's a shy person .~ Hahaha, with her here my writing style completely changed huh :D? What do you all think? Should we continue?**


End file.
